1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method and an apparatus for managing energy by analyzing an energy usage pattern of an electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as oil prices keep rising and energy is becoming a scarce resource, methods of efficiently utilizing energy have been intensively studied. As a method of efficiently using energy, a household energy management system (EMS) has become popular. An EMS is a device to systematically improve energy efficiency by reducing unnecessary energy consumption.
In general, power is supplied to a household by a central power system, not a distributed power system. The central power system is a vertical and centralized network controlled by an energy producer and employs a one-way communication system for data transmission.
On the contrary, the EMS employs a two-way communication system as a default system, and thus, the EMS may monitor the amount of power consumed by consumer electronics and operational information in real time. Furthermore, the EMS may include functions to control consumer electronics to prevent unnecessary energy consumption by automatically controlling the amount of energy consumed by the consumer electronics.